


[ 夏雨何 ]  山河归

by Hagulovelove



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove





	[ 夏雨何 ]  山河归

*我自己三年前写的一个故事，换头文学  
*79含89，民国抗战，将军戏子，随便看看

1  
所慕隔山海，山海亦可平。

2  
他和他只不过是戏台上下惊鸿一瞥。互相都心知肚明的局，一场带着心机讨他欢喜的戏。戏子一袭水袖丹衣，山匪头子倏忽抬首。

一个花腔婉转，掩了声线轻颤。  
一双眼却燃了妒意，再难离开。

后来山匪脱了毛裘成了将军，戏子洗了妆花幕后谋家。乞巧花灯从武昌沿江流下，到金陵不剩一骨。

孩童还唱着伶仃谣嬉笑啊，他许他整颗心，只求个山河归。

3  
清宣统三年十月十日，辛亥革命首义于湖北江夏，宣布脱清，立中华民国，建军政府。民国元年，改江夏县为武昌县。后袁世凯篡权，军阀割据，民不聊生。然而仅数百里外的湖北黄安县夏庄，对这几番变故更迭似乎早是习以为常，就算心里憋着气，一咬牙，照样过自己的农民日子。

黄安县。在史书里本没几百年记载，鸡犬不宁的日子却不比那些重镇少过。从明末到清末，农民起义，军阀混战，每有波及。百姓苦以姓氏为单位，自修堡垒，土筑城墙，以避战乱。而那些没有能力建设军事设施的人口较少的小姓氏，要么在战争中被灭族，要么举家移民流落他乡。夏家祖上那位老爷子却固执得很，拖家带口，非守这一方土。

老爷子气得颤颤举起拐杖，一个个敲那些劝离的儿孙脑壳，说：“夏家祖祖辈辈，务农为生，一辈子图什么，嗯？不就图一个本分！命，这黄土给的，还，也得归了这黄土去！”

小姓氏走了，留下来的都是大姓氏。夏姓和刘、唐、董、秦另外几家，一家连占十几平方公里土地，间无杂姓。

而夏家几代人，守这山河土，便成了无字祖训。

4  
民国三年，大旱。大暑当日，一声嘹亮的啼哭，昭示了夏家新一辈第一个孩子的诞生，也算带来了少许安慰。

那时农村迷信，每村都有灵婆一人，司生喜，掌丧葬。待夏家人满头是汗把灵婆扶了来，道是此娃名为命门。适逢一教书先生借路黄安，寄住夏家，先生书生意气，忧心愤愤道，“家国尚未平，瀚海百重波，何怀故宇？”

“心事瀚浩连广宇，就叫他夏瀚宇吧。”

5  
夏瀚宇八岁时，父母把他送进了村私塾。虽然也希望着灵婆所言应验光宗耀祖，心里却也就指望他能识几个字，好念通官府的公告，算个收入支出。谁知夏瀚宇声不吭一下，仗着不被留意，经常一个人瞅冷子溜到外面独自凉快。逮鱼捉虾，引弓打鸟，书没念明白，倒练就一番以静伺动的狩猎本领。

私塾先生先是用竹片狠打手心，两年后打手心也不管用了，一咬牙，一纸勒令退学状就到了夏家桌上。  
夏瀚宇软硬不吃，“读私塾有什么用，不如打仗。”夏父干脆也死了心，把这小子往田里扔。

夏瀚宇带着草帽坐在田里撕嘴皮，一天到晚不知道想些什么。夏母又担心，他却闷闷开了口：“种米粮， 吃米糠。磨白面， 吃瓜秧。妈，你说这是怎么一回事？”

“哎你臭娃子能耐了不是，好的不学，哪听来的，什么玩意？”夏父抄起扫帚就要打，夏瀚宇先一个闪身躲过去，顺手一抽闸门，跟着狗跑远了，才回过头喊：“编凉席的睡光床， 抬棺材的死路旁！”

“你小子！”等夏瀚宇的身影已经跑不见了，夏父才放下扫帚，接过夏母递来的土烟狠狠抽了口，长叹一气。

庄稼收成惨淡，军阀欺霸愈甚。这日子是越来越不好过了。

连小孩子都看得出来的道理，可是又能如何呢。

6  
一九二五年，一场突如其来的瘟疫，夺走了夏家大半人的生命。先是弟弟，然后父母，伯父拼了命强撑，最终也没熬过那年冬天。一个村庄说没落就没落了，十一岁的夏瀚宇成了半个孤儿。

白天下地种田，晚上回来自己做饭。为了省米，只能搁一碗水在父母坟头。饿了吃，累了睡。只是为了活着。他甚至不知道为什么活着，浑浑噩噩，又在这土地上守了两年。

到一九二七年，外面的世界已是闹哄哄的了，到处都在打土豪分田地。入冬后刚化完第一场雪，他正在破屋子里劈柴，夏家一堂叔风风火火闯进来就喊：“还劈个么柴，闹革命了，还不跟着打县城去！”出了屋，就见远处一群衣衫褴褛的庄稼汉子，人人手里拿着梭标、大刀，扯着喉咙喊口号。

心里仿佛一团火烧起来，跟着那口号。

他抄起一把梭标冲向队伍。跑了几步，又停下来，回头望了一眼生养自己的土地。

时候既然是早冬，化过雪，晴不了几天，天气又阴晦了。冷风吹在荒原上空，呜呜的响。苍黄的天底下远近横着几个萧索的荒村，是那么熟悉又陌生，没有一些活气。

夏瀚宇突然想起，小时候老喜欢去灵婆那耍，缠着她讲鬼故事，老婆婆却常一人靠在门口，一望一个下午。村里人传，灵婆年轻时，曾有一眉目清秀青年戎装来见，以玉坠为质，约以归期。然而最后，只归来了一纸遗报。灵婆便断了嫁心，当了灵婆。灵婆说过那么多玄之又玄的句子，夏瀚宇只记得一句，也不太懂。他望着这土地，仪式般地低声复念了。

“山归平，  
人归土。  
时不古，  
白算卜。”

一九二七年十一月十三日，黄麻起义。  
夏瀚宇离乡。

7  
三年北伐，又四年内战。

期间军阀被除，还没来得及消停，日军方面的坏消息也传过来。这些年，夏瀚宇凭着一手游击偷袭的本事，在湖北地头占山为王，做起了惩恶济贫的侠义土匪，倒也快意威风。可听着一次又一次手下的口头传报，袖下一双拳头紧了又紧。与此同时，游击队方面开启大规模剿匪行动，弟兄们叫苦不迭，夏瀚宇沉了脸利用山势避战，还是折了人。

正规军那边像是看准了，偏偏挑了这节骨眼，派人示好。一张烫金请柬，“诚邀夏兄梨园赏戏。”落款是湖北军区八十五师少将高级参谋陈宥维亲笔。

哼。夏瀚宇眼皮抬了抬。“有意思。”

陈将军如今算是军区红人，连其副将都无一不比夏瀚宇年长，这敬称。面子上的功夫做这么够，看来这趟鸿门宴是不赴不可了。

夏瀚宇走进梨园时，戏已经换了好几折。大氅慵懒地披在肩上，他自顾拧了拧脖颈，随口问辅将：“这会儿唱什么曲？霸王别那什么姬？”

辅将陈思键一脸嫌弃，“别吧，你除了《霸王别姬》还知道什么？这是《春闺梦》。”  
“娘们怀春有什么好听的。”  
“这戏反着呢。”陈宥维迎上前，唇边勾一抹合宜微笑，“湖北军区八十五师，陈宥维。”他和夏瀚宇的手短暂地交握了一下。“当着我们面唱不想打仗的戏。可不想不打哪来的钱。唱戏的皮肉嫩，他们有好日子，不都是我们这些官在养着。”（* 霸王别姬和春闺梦的梗出自《清倌儿》）

夏瀚宇听了皱眉，又不动声色地压下去，笑道：“人称陈将军谦谦君子温润如玉，果然不假，要换我夏某，可没这好脾气由了戏子性子。”

“不过逞个嘴上功夫，没必要跟一介戏子计较。”  
“也是，这天下，还不都是你们的。”  
“哎这话可就不对了，”陈宥维轻轻勾过夏瀚宇肩膀，极慢地拍了拍，凑过来低语，“是：我们的。”

两人交换了一个意味深长的笑容。

台上突然一声亮白：“官人哪！”  
夏瀚宇倏忽抬首，戏子一袭水袖丹衣，目光如炬，把他硬生生定在原地。  
厉极。厉极。反而极媚。  
一颦一笑，一低眉，一嗔怒，配上那般绵柔唱腔，怕是谩骂指责、冷嘲热讽都挠得人心里痒。一些军痞将士调笑惯了，直嚷“苏皖呢侬软语不比昶希一声喝”，叫人看痴了。

“这要在纱帐中……”后排一阵低笑。“别想了，这何昶希谁不知道，架子大着呢，可不是咱们这种人玩得起的。”“哎，又不妨着。想一想，过把瘾不是。”又一阵哄笑。武昌离前线远着，军纪严明，军风恣意，这一梨园多少下流想法敢示不敢言。

夏瀚宇眉头更紧，视线却直勾勾盯着台上不放。他揪着嘴皮，近乎无意识舔了下唇。

陈宥维见旁人模样，心下了然。  
事后他常对外人道多欣赏猛兽盯上猎物的表情，心下暗讽哪有什么猎物，不过诱饵尔尔。

他夏瀚宇怎会不知？只是那时年轻气盛，一个匪惧什么挑衅，只管甘愿陷了去。

“别说什么讲和了，场面话，没意思，要收收编。”

8  
军中渐渐传开，这批收编新连有一连长代号“孤狼”，极骁勇，善战。新连的人都不要命，吃了枪子儿牙关一咬，不哼一声，吐口血唾沫照样冲前线。

不多时，夏瀚宇升营。他受命训练新兵，半夜把人拉出来在雾气深厚的山谷里打五十米草人靶，加上装弹，十五秒内三枪敢掉两个就甭想睡。军区副司令家二太子骂骂咧咧，“你他妈疯子吧，这能做到？！”夏瀚宇一脚踩人皮鞋上，“你说什么？我没听清楚，再说一遍。”

“报、报告长官！这不可能做到！”

“我要是说……”把外套往陈思键那里一扔，夏瀚宇慵懒地打了个哈欠，活动一下肩膀，“我不仅能做到，还觉得太便宜你们了呢？”  
“十秒，五枪，丢一个算我输。”

夜色浓重。肩膀瘦削的男人浑身肌肉线条绷紧，爆发下手速惊人。组装，填弹，举枪的胳臂稳得几乎看不出后座力。五响连发。

“八秒三三。”  
营员皆抽气。

“报告！确认五枪发出，只找到四个弹孔。”  
二太子眼里闪过一丝得意。  
夏瀚宇不以为意，大刺刺往石头上一坐。“那就是我打偏了一发呗。”

陈思键疑惑，上前查探，笑不可抑。“报告营长！确认五发全部命中靶位胸口心脏位置，其中两个弹孔重合！”

夏瀚宇拍拍对方肩膀，“不好意思。”  
“要在你对面的是我，在抱怨打不到的这几秒钟，你已经死了五次了。”  
“不练滚。”

山谷里噼里啪啦都是枪声，陈思键现在做了他的副官，笑他，“来了正规军，还是以前帮里那一套。”

“没办法，还是打脸最有意思。”

9  
后营中无怨，夏瀚宇率军守城有功，晋第二步兵团团长。

每战归来，他总去那梨园，穿更正式的军服，肩上的军衔，拆了又换。何昶希像是算准了似的，夏瀚宇归日，总有何昶希的曲听。其实何昶希早已隐居，也只有这些日子出来唱戏，戏只唱一两折，见他听满一折就不唱了，这是夏瀚宇后来才知道的。

他溜进后台，戏子刚卸了华冠，对镜擦着脸上的油彩。他张开双臂一抱，那人便被箍在自己怀里。  
“起开，别闹。”  
“不起。”他声音闷在红袖戏服的绸布里，嗡嗡的听不分明。  
“你倒知道羞了，”何昶希就笑话他，“也不看看这场仗打得什么东西？”

何昶希转过头来，已不是戏台上那绮丽模样，白净青年眼神锐利，嘴唇微抿，“夏，这种赢法，不是该打出来的东西。”

下了戏台，他便不是何昶希。总嫌这本名太过娇弱，倒用了作戏名去。他本就不是个卑微戏子出身，自幼在传教士开办的德华学堂念书，一九一七年中国参加协约国宣布对德作战，学校宣告停办，便转入教育改良后的文普通中学堂。然体弱易病，被保定陆军军官学院拒之门外，断了从戎的梦想。  
拿了德国的声乐学位回国，这戏班，面子上是供军官们消遣娱乐，私底下干的都是分析局势、传递情报的机密任务。

能和不战，能避不冲，能速不拖。这是何昶希定下的十二字训。然夏瀚宇打仗经常头铁，脾气倔得要死。

“有这个劲打日本人去。”何昶希气极，“内战本来已经全是损失，不得已才能开，折哪边不都是同胞兄弟？”  
夏瀚宇不服，小声反驳道，“上战场，人家打你，你还能不打不成。”  
“当然能不打，不知道转线牵制吗？你军粮草供应远比他们稳定，拖散对面还不容易？”

“有枪不使，窝囊。”  
“……”  
“哎哟别揪我耳朵！我听、我听你的……听你的还不成？”  
“谁错了？”  
“我、我……” 

此后多少年，人皆知夏将军铁面无情，能战能算。只有那时坊间邻居，仍记每月总有几日戏子骂将军的破音细嗓，传为笑谈，也是一代佳话。

10  
身为匪的时候大字不识千个，从了军识了何昶希，才觉书到用时方恨少。还好一教书的李先生慧眼识人，愿教他书典，慢慢文化水平才好起来一些。李汶翰平时喜欢开他们两个的玩笑，却很守规矩，谨慎地回避自己不该听到的机密问题。

闲暇时期，戏子的客房，也变成了军官的书房。黑色檀木的书桌雕刻着双龙戏珠的花样，何昶希素衣长衫，俯身立于桌前，凝神执笔。 刘海熨帖，微微垂在额心。

写的是，“心事瀚浩连广宇，且以永日笑野棠。”

夏瀚宇心里一软。

他只当这话是在说他和他，捉了那人执笔的手抵在墙上，作势便吻。唇齿厮磨间情动，衣带渐松，领口垮下来露出一大片白皙肌肤。夏瀚宇张口就想咬上去，何昶希猛然推开了他。

“夏……”

夏瀚宇有些烦躁地抬头，看到的又是那种有点责怨、又带着愧疚的表情。不是第一次了。

“瀚宇，别这样。”何昶希退了一点，悄然避开抵着自己的硬物，平复了一下喘息。“不可以。”

“凭什么？”  
“我不是你养的兔子。“（*男宠。）

“哼，”夏瀚宇气极了反而觉得好笑，“是是，你不是，可我什么心意，你看不出来吗？”

“夏瀚宇！”何昶希厉声打断他。深吸了一口气，放柔了声线。“我这里还有要给你看的新地图，接下来几条攻守线路我都画在上面了。”

“你知道我现在不想谈这个。”

可何昶希安静站在原地，坦然回视，竟半步也不肯相让。  
“夏瀚宇，你是军人。”  
“战场最忌分心，别跟我说这个道理你不懂。”

夏瀚宇抄起图鉴，掉头就走。

何昶希知道自己早已是夏瀚宇的软肋，他不是不愿，但再进一步，他更怕夏瀚宇食髓知味。  
枪炮无情，片刻失神都足以致命，又何能念一晌贪欢？

“我是粗人，不懂什么大道理。”夏瀚宇半个身子在门外，没有回头，“我以前，也没特别想得到过什么东西。”  
“别跟我说什么分心了。”  
“我打仗的时候脑子里想的，都是你。”

比起情人，更像战友，却非兄弟。  
他们可以比肩而卧，聊上整夜新的局势、张杨的强硬、蒋的模糊，可他也从来没有得到过他。  
他可以随时叫上一帮兄弟，陪他冲锋陷阵就义赴死。可对他，舍不得。

仅两年半，夏瀚宇提湖北军区第八十五师中将军衔，与陈宥维平级，陈兼任参谋长指挥。原帮寨辅将陈思键受少将高级参谋军衔。

11  
“攘外必先安内”的方针很快顶不住了，双十二事变的消息传来，何昶希一颗悬心落地，好不容易得以喘口气，叹声“太好了。”然而刚团结半年，还没来得及互相熟悉建制和部署习惯，卢沟桥就开了火。  
武昌的武装也警备起来，却只是站岗，急躁也没辙。

这一年乞巧节。武昌还是处处灯火相映，时时细乐声喧。花烟缭绕灯彩迷人眼，卦肆云集相星罗，算了一桩又一桩姻缘造化。夏瀚宇安排好值班，又查了一遍岗，便顺着江边寻约定之人。

何昶希抱着个河花灯，望江心点点微弱火光，哼一曲不知是什么的戏。远远看上去，就像一簇簇星落在他瞳孔里，随波飘荡，明明灭灭。  
走近了，才发现那一汪水不是江，何昶希转头看向他的眼睛微红，那里面莹莹水光，晃了夏瀚宇的心。

四下无人，他冲上前一步，抱住何昶希，没有收到反抗，才缓慢地、收紧了双臂。  
一时无言。

“越观的好一番景象，越叫人不安。”何昶希的声音很飘，“也或许……是因为大家都不安，才越发需要这种寄托。”  
“夏。”何昶希唤他。每当何昶希想和夏瀚宇谈心事的时候，就会这么叫他。“你看上海，上海是怎么发迹的？长毛贼战乱，大半江南的资本向上海逃；民国打内战，半个中国的资本再次向上海逃；日本侵略都打到家里来了，还是只知道向上海逃。都是因为上海有洋人罩着，相对安定。”  
“可是又能怎么样，守得住一个上海，放了剩下全部山河大开、送人吗？”  
“蒋的想法最开始的时候没有错，但他太高看对手了……”  
“没有和谈，从一开始就没有和谈。妄想那些，不过是另一种逃避罢了。”

夏瀚宇不知道说什么好，最近发表了《自卫抗战说明书》和《抗日救国十大纲领》，一场血战就在眼前。何昶希蹲下来点了火柴，从怀里抽出一张宣纸字条，烧在了灯芯。

“写的什么？”  
“秘密。”  
“要我，就求个来年安生。”  
“到了这个时候了，谁能安生？都是金戈换故里。”

晚风微醺，江上的花灯随波远去。何昶希接着之前的又浅浅开嗓，断断续续。一曲《生死恨》，他知道夏瀚宇听不懂。

乱世慷慨我行歌，千万人中有相和。  
更有些人无需相和，他认识他的时候他还一无所有，除了一群弟兄一腔闷在心底里的热血，光是站在那里，一眼，你就相信他值得托付。

他回身第一次主动贴了上去。

乞巧不夜，唯有佳人在怀。肢体交缠，卧榻深陷。夏瀚宇伏在何昶希颈侧，感受到他吐气如丝。

夏瀚宇沉沉睡去。一只手抚平一双眉目间郁结的纹路，温柔了杯中，三分明月落。

12  
何昶希走了，带着整个戏班子和一台电台，一声不响地去了金陵。

夏瀚宇一觉睡到中午，意识模糊中扑空身侧，惊醒看到日晒三竿的一刻就什么都明白了。而那个空了的水杯还放在床头，提醒着他昨晚缠绵后何昶希看他喝水时欲言又止的眼神。提醒着他的傻。

来也凛冽去也孤绝，动如参商不须别。  
前线终是人手不够了。

13  
一九三七年十二月十三日，金陵只留下噩梦。

14  
夏瀚宇的部队也在十月末获批前往前线，到达已迟，却在距金陵百里外的道口，拾起一衣衫褴褛的人。对方浑身是土，受了惊吓，新血顺着旧疤往外冒。夏瀚宇叫人给他添件夹袄裹着，用河水沾湿毛巾擦了脸。炊事班就地烧了碗碎肉汤，来人顾不得烫喝了个净，才道他叫冯俊杰。

他们在徐州一带增援打仗，冯俊杰学枪学得飞速，跑得快又机灵，常干出些意想不到的事来，逐渐拿下了一些胜利。结果山东将领韩复榘未战而走，济南、泰安接连失守，差点全送了回去。

二月，夏瀚宇率军抵达淮河流域，在瓦疃集、姚集、固镇、蒙城一线，接替战损部队。台儿庄一战，前前后后打了一个月。日军回援淮南之时，夏瀚宇乘机向火神庙、新桥日军反攻，嘉羿率军多线推进，两方一起将兵线强势压回淮河南岸，隔河对峙。

大捷报的那天，谁都记不得多久没听到好消息了，明明自己打下的仗，竟一时都愣了神。  
那夜，铁血汉子们围了篝火，不着调的军歌唱得热烈。

冯俊杰突然说，“其实……我会唱戏。”

一片起哄声中，冯俊杰不好意思地起身开嗓唱了花旦。胡子也没刮，摸爬滚打下声线都糙了，词也前后记串，然而将士们更不晓得有多久没听过软语，此刻竟是全军噤声。

只有嘉羿和陈思键望向了夏瀚宇，后者紧紧盯着冯俊杰的一式一步，眼里全是另一个人的影子。

庆祝短暂，士兵们又得逼着自己睡下，也不知道新一轮战争从哪一刻开始，还看不看得到下一次捷报。冯俊杰刚要倒下，就被夏瀚宇抓住了手腕。  
“你……”夏瀚宇难得犹豫，“你会唱《春闺梦》吗。”

冯俊杰直直看向夏瀚宇，“我会。而且我知道你想问的是谁。”夏瀚宇手上的力道一下大了，意识到自己的失态，又松了手。

“抱歉。”冯俊杰露出有点歉意的表情，“可是我真的不知道希希在哪。”

“在金陵那段时间，希希他们戏班收留了我，我们一起过了最艰难的那几个月。”  
“他跟我说起过你。”  
“他没有说名字，但是实在很好猜。”  
“沦陷前我们就撤离了，但是路上受了追击，我跟他们走散了。然后就遇到了你。”  
“他……真的挺挂念你的。”

冯俊杰叹口气，“你想听的话我给你唱一段吧。可能你不会喜欢。”

俊杰的嗓音和那人并不十分相像。但对于睹物思人来说，这已经是唯一了。  
记得人间最好，一笑照夜，梦里失约歌里借。  
长夜将尽，黎明似铁。

15  
再一次见到何昶希，已是四三年末。在徐州。

徐州城的日军已经撤离，小作坊商业暂时恢复，但最近国共关系紧张，下达的命令一天一个态度，夏瀚宇越来越难理解，却不好抗命。就在他在药店采购物资补给这会儿，“哐”地一声，何昶希戴着金丝圆框眼镜、青衣长衫一副读书人打扮，推门而入。

夏瀚宇费了好大的力气才把自己按在凳子上，没一下子弹起来。

然而和何昶希相处那么多年的敏锐让他很快意识到，来人并不是来买药的。他们的对话看似平常，实则应该都是哑谜和暗号。“王不留行”、“当归”、“菟丝子”，如果没猜错，指代的都是……军火。  
夏瀚宇身上的寒意一点一点升起来。

有什么需要，向政府那边要批条就可以了，会如此做的……

他跟了出去，徐州的巷子弯弯绕绕，他亦步亦趋。可每追一步，心里的焦躁就扩大一分，终是在一个转角路口，被一锋利袖剑抵住了咽喉。

他思念了那么久那么久的人，从宽沿礼帽下抬起一双笑意眼睛，“夏，你还是那么沉不住气。”

夏瀚宇只觉得千言万语哑在喉咙，他满腔疑虑此刻一句也不敢问。怕一问，这梦就碎了个彻底。

何昶希却先垂了眼睑，袖剑却没收。“就是你想的那样。”他说，“六年多了，你还是老样子。”  
晦暗的天色更阴了，开始落雪。  
“可是我变了。”他说。

夏瀚宇盯着面前的人，何昶希的语气尽是悲戚，眼神却比以前更坚定，连那种带着犹豫的、责怨的、充满歉意的神情也没有了。他发现何昶希眼角已有了些鱼尾纹路，才惊觉他们已近而立之年。  
这个人啊，总想把他推开，却总因差阳错叫他难做。

夏瀚宇长叹一气，整个人放松了身体。  
“对我来说没什么不同，你就是你。”他挠挠头发，“下雪了，不请我进屋坐坐？”

何昶希愣了一下，这才收了刀刃，咳嗽两声也叹息道，“夏，你真是一点都没变。”

室内炉火勉强带来一点温暖，但还是简陋冰冷。何昶希一人独居，墙上挂着字。夏瀚宇走过去看，竟是那“心事瀚浩连广宇，且以永日笑野棠。”

他心头微动。

“我后来新写的。”何昶希说，“金陵陷落那时候，所有行头都付之一炬了。”  
“其他人呢？”  
“生生死死，都散了。”  
“戏呢？”  
“逃亡的时候嗓子受了点伤，好多年没唱了。”  
何昶希一脸淡然讲这些事，看不出丝毫怀念。

“俊杰倒是还会一些。”夏瀚宇忍不住接道。

“你认识他？！”  
“之前在我队里。”夏瀚宇有些感慨，还是说，“不过他的戏腔，还是不像你。”  
“这种时候，谁还有心……”  
“什么时候的事？我是说……嗯。”夏瀚宇说不出口。

“四一年皖南事变之后吧。”何昶希倒是坦然，“日本人那边还没个说法，这边又开始剿起自己人了。刚好那会儿组织上的人找到我，之前合作时期也一直有联系……咳，咳咳。他们有一些理念还是不错的。”  
“本来我以前那个身份也只有八十五师那几个人知道，你知道的，我不是正规编制。”  
“最近主要是缺物资，政府那边早就停止给我们的补给了，只能找几个爱国资本家，再偷偷转到前线去。”

夏瀚宇看着他认真神情，调侃道：“跟我说这些，你是不是违纪啊？”

“夏将军发现了共党却没有抓，咳咳，我以为，你跟我是一边的啊。”何昶希手帕捂着嘴笑起来，眉眼促狭又温柔。恍惚间回到青葱年代，后台戏子一袭红衣，调笑青涩木讷的年轻军官，“你再木愣愣站在这，我要以为，你对我有意啊。”

原来并没有什么隔阂。时间不能。空间不能。阵营不能。  
“我信你。”

16  
后来抗日捷报频传，何昶希又成了夏瀚宇背后的人，只是全靠中间人递信，数月难见一眼，更别提说上一句问候。夏瀚宇骑一黑赤战马，陈思键出其右，领三军将士只战日寇，拒剿共党。身是青天白日军服，里衣夹层里面，则悄悄绣进一颗五角星，贴在胸口。

他又有了一个新的暗号。七。

17  
一九四五年，抗战大胜。仅数月，内战又起。

夏瀚宇正式辞军，带着陈思键转入解放军第二三七师，嘉羿拒。到底是怎么回事，明眼人心里各自有数。是夜，消息传到国民革命军八十五师后方战略指挥部，时已是大将的陈宥维一反平日冷静，大发雷霆。

挥退众人后，酒醉故人影破碎。  
他在桌前静默许久，忽然挥手掀翻桌上物什。裱起珍藏的字被摔碎，碎玻璃扎了一手鲜血淋漓。

“呵，怪不得他们说，戏子无情。”他举起带血的手真真细细地看，像是感觉不到疼，还能看着它自嘲地笑，“我那么信你……就算我未曾信你，我也那么信过你。”  
这笑容怎么如此地苦，就像他说出口的话，明明真心，为何听起来前言不搭后语的荒谬。

“你倒是，界限清楚，知道我是什么样的人，你便从来不肯多信我一分……”他一点一点折那幅字像折情人书，然后顺着折痕，慢慢撕开，撕到粉碎。

宣纸白花抛向空中，飘扬若雪，宛如那年初遇。

这是另一个将军戏子的故事，那年冬大雪，军阀家庭出身的青年学生抱一摞兵书，路遇陆军军官学院门口被拒之门外一白皙少年。他将自己的大麾脱下，掸去白雪，覆那人肩。少年做客他人家，临走前，宣纸提笔，青涩笑靥一幅字：“海有舟可渡，山有路可行。”  
等少年德国留学回来，他已是少将。  
是将军让戏子做了戏子，暗里为实现他抱负，明着为护他周全。年轻将军只念这一句“海有舟可渡，山有路可行”，然而战场官场浮沉，何为情，何为利，何为可行不可行？他只知没有权力，便护不了戏子一生。

直到将军精于算计，把戏子也算了进去，收了山匪，得权得利得平步青云。直到戏子脱去红妆不再需要他的保护，所爱隔山海。  
他从一桌资料中疲惫抬头，才发现山海重重叠叠，早已看不清那人模样。

“也是，是我亲手把你送了他。只不过是，无情换无意。”  
无情换无意啊……  
雪落满肩。他在一堆碎片中站得笔挺，无声恸哭。

陈涛在门边红了眼，无从劝起。

前线战场，夏瀚宇与解放军二三七师集炮兵旅旅长李振宁、姚明明一并，顶着质疑骂名愈战愈勇，革命军八十五师节节败退。  
淮海战役，胜。  
渡江战役，胜。

衰草连横向晚晴，这山河终平。

18  
八月，夏瀚宇的军志得意满，返回湖北。他没有见到陈思健和冯俊杰，最后一次听到他们的消息还是年初，淮海战役冯俊杰主动请缨跟随收尾，与华东野战军一起，全歼敌军两个兵团十个军约二十万人。  
最后一眼，是冯俊杰离开时那般决绝的表情。

李振宁留在了上海当了个文职。姚明明和师铭泽一起辞军回了老家，也不知道是谁的。

随着火车汽笛声响，一切都开始倒退，徐州、金陵远去如一梦。以后有机会再来好好看看这两座城吧，等它踩着过去的伤痛重建，等新的桨声灯影一显秦淮风华。和何昶希一起。他想，攥紧了何昶希的手信。别的都过去了。

“夏，淮海一役，切不可失。  
一九四八年十一月一日。”  
“夏，淮海已平，速推进，以免夜长梦多。  
一九四九年二月十六日。”  
“夏，我已按组织安排先一步返回武昌。愿渡江顺利，归期可期。  
一九四九年四月二日。”

归期可期。

黄安县，早已不是那个黄安了。城内工商繁荣，廊坊市肆，热闹非常。夏瀚宇骑马携一支亲信小队从城内过，丁飞俊刚被他提上副官位置，兴奋地四处张望。然而夏瀚宇却觉这热闹虚浮，百姓皆是外迁而来，在这些年的战乱里他们弃了自己的家乡，黄安的人民也归了黄土。夏瀚宇甚至找不到夏家故人安葬何处。

罢了，多少无名碑下也不见一具完整白骨。  
他只想快点到何昶希身边去，紧紧拥人入怀。就算他幼稚未消也好，此刻只想看对方用温柔目光把自己夸赞。

结果是有人在城郊把他拦下了。  
李汶翰青衣长衫，脱下黑色礼帽。严肃正经得叫人陌生。

“夏瀚宇同志。”他说。“或者说，七。”  
夏瀚宇一怔。  
“我现在，以中共南方局情报室副主任李汶翰的身份同你讲话。”

“你，你别整我好吧。”这亮牌亮得太过突然，夏瀚宇几乎不能接受。在他的记忆里，李汶翰是他偶遇的贵人，是他的教书先生。李汶翰常去拜访何昶希，一直说是切磋书法。李汶翰喜欢用意味深长的眼神调侃他们两个。江苏一带吃紧的时候，何昶希不辞而别，自己很快申请也去前线，哪有心顾得上李先生的消息……

“夏瀚宇同志。”李汶翰上前一步。“我是何昶希同志的直属上级。这些年，我一直在何昶希同志附近活动。何昶希同志的身份十分特殊，他仅对我一人负责。”

“不，如果你是真的，那他，他到底是什么时候……”  
“这个你不需要知道。”李汶翰强硬地打断他，“只是希望你明白，他的重要性可能远比你想象得要大。”  
“不，不可能。他人呢？让他自己出来跟我说。”  
“夏瀚宇同志。”李汶翰又上前一步，“组织上很感谢你和何昶希为统一所作出的贡献。”

夏瀚宇眼睛也不眨，盯着眼前熟悉又陌生的人。  
本能在体内警铃大作，疯狂叫嚣着，不，不要听、不要信。可他还是一字不漏地听进去，而且听懂了。

“组织上将授予你二人一等功勋勋章。并追认何昶希同志为少将军衔。”

追认。

哦。追认。  
不知道为什么，夏瀚宇突然就冷静了下来。他垂下眼，掐了掐下唇。一开口，才发现嗓子嘶哑。  
“什么时候。什么时候的事。”  
“去年十月。”

“不可能！”夏瀚宇暴怒，“去年十月？！那这他妈什么？”他抽出那叠手信，一九四八年十一月一日。一九四九年二月十六日。一九四九年四月二日。都是心上人字迹，认不得错。他这些年压抑了那么久的情愫全化作怒火，两脚一夹惊了马，黑赤骏马前蹄高抬，几乎要劈头盖脸踢下。

可李汶翰纹丝不动。

“何昶希同志向来看得准时局。他早预测了接下来半年的走势，写了这些书信给你，希望你不要因他分心。当时那种情况，辽沈开战，平津难克，淮海和渡江战役的时间不难推算个大概。当然，以防万一，他也写了一些别的，都在我这里。”李汶翰从怀里抽出另几个一模一样的信封。“对不起，组织上也认为，何昶希同志的决定是正确的。所以我们隐瞒了下来。”

“呵。”一番沉默后，夏瀚宇嘲讽般地低头笑了一下。“真像是，他做得出来的事。”

“你怎么总这么……残忍。”他不知道自己究竟是看惯了生死，早已失去了实感；还是被这战事挖去了心。他只觉得胸口的地方很空，嗖嗖地透风，漠然而冰冷。

“何昶希同志是在执行撤离前最后一次任务时被对方反谍报组织抓获的。其实……他早就知道是陷阱，但不去发那个电报，就是正面战场的大规模失利。必须做出选择。”  
“何况他那时候，风寒久拖不治，已是肺炎在身。”

夏瀚宇却没什么反应，目光恍惚而悠远，似乎陷在什么陈年旧事的回忆里。  
“你说，”他很久以后才开口，“他会疼吗。”  
他最舍不得的人，最后反而落在自己同胞的那些刑讯逼供里。他漂亮修长的手指会不会满是鲜血，他白皙到近乎透明的单薄胸口会不会烙上鞭痕？他会疼得晕醒几次？

“不会那么疼。”李汶翰不忍，“在被抓之前就自刃了。但很遗憾，遗体没有留下来。”  
不知道为什么，听到这个的时候，夏瀚宇竟然稍微松了口气。

“现在，不是中共南方局情报室副主任李汶翰。以何昶希挚友李汶翰的身份，我想把这个给你。”李汶翰叹了口气，递上了一个不一样的淡青色信封。

亲信将士只见将军颤抖着手接过，天地苍茫，万物静默。而后将军翻身坠马，像脱了线一样重重一跪，头便磕在这片苍凉的土地上。

竖排的信笺上写着：

海棠已开，且以永日，何怀故宇  
夏瀚宇，勿念  
何昶希

他现在才明白，夏瀚宇这个名字背后承载的是多少背负。  
他现在才明白，“心事瀚浩连广宇，且以永日笑野棠。”不是在写他和他，而是在这家国山河面前，儿女私情是虚妄，唯有胜利不会辜负。  
他现在才明白，幼时灵婆是何以预见了一切结局。“山归平，人……归土。”他哽咽着，复念那句子。就为了这上亿年巍然不变的山河，自古至今，多少人前赴后继。又有多少人，经谋暗算了一辈子，就差那么一步，没有看到他们想要的局面。“时不古。”光阴不复如流沙。  
“……白算卜啊。”算卜又能奈汝何。

这个残忍的人，在最后的最后还要说，“勿念。” 

因此那些掺了鲜血的故事，夏瀚宇永远也不会知道。  
比如袖剑自刎时，血腥味喷溅了空气，他却终于卸了心底的包袱，笑得像个孩童。  
比如徐州巷房重见，那条近在咫尺遮着笑意的手帕，悄悄掩掉了嘴角咳出的血渍。  
比如金陵乱，他失血失到浑身冰凉，鬼门关里过了一遭，一遍遍唤夏的名字。  
还有那年乞巧节那张烧在灯芯的字条，是何昶希滴血混墨所写：“金戈换故里，此心随君意。”

从一开始，他就没奢想过一个伴他身侧的结局。  
可他还是动了私心了。他从不曾这样竖排落款还顶着格写，让两个名字，紧紧相依。

太爷，这夏家世代为生的土地，我为你守下了。  
何昶希，你要的这天下，我也为你打来了。  
可这不是归来啊。

这不是归来，而是归去。

“啊、啊啊啊啊——”指甲嵌进黄土，眼泪流进牙关。咸涩的味道呛进肺里，夏瀚宇龇牙喘着气，也只憋出一声变了调的呜咽。

19  
山河归民，民归土。  
山河永慕。

————————————  
BGM：《典狱司》

那年红雪冬青  
一袭水袖丹衣  
君还记  
新冢旧骨葬头七  
宿醉朦胧故人归  
来轻叹声爱你  
君还记  
铁马将军哽咽如孩提

END

————————


End file.
